


translucent

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: example: falling in love with zhu zhengting





	translucent

**Author's Note:**

> now playing: [fake love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C2z4GqqS5E) \- bangtan, [touch it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ni4WtSXrIiA) \- cross gene

**_translucent_ ** _: (of a substance) allowing light, but not detailed shapes, to pass through; semi-transparent._

_example. zhengting, in black skinny jeans, hair tousled blue, in a white shirt too big, too wide, on his lithe and lean form. with sleeves too long at the wrists, collar too large on the shoulders, and hem too flowy around the hips. he has a light brown chequered coat, draped on him and flowing like a cape, the ends brushing at his knees. an illusion, a mirage, to fend off unwanted eyes._

_sweat, heat, and light follow no such rules, on a shirt too thin on a boy too beautiful._

_example. zhengting’s tanned skin glowing gold underneath the paper-thin, snow-white cotton. the shadows of his frame hidden beneath the surface. the fabric clinging onto his figure where it was damp with perspiration. the jacket tossed aside when it got too hot beneath all the layers. the light teasing, contouring a body so elegant and nimble. a truth, a desire, that beckoned lovers to his side._

_only few lovers ever kept. only few lovers ever stayed. only few lovers ever allowed to._

_example. xukun, wearing blue ripped jeans, drowning in a shirt two sizes too large on him, bomber jacket fitted nicely on him. all black hair, all full pink lips, all smoky eye makeup. all smirking kisses and hooded gazes, all hands on zhengting’s waist, all hips flushed tight against hips. hot and heady under the bright white-orange-yellow lights. jacket off now, pale chest veiled by sweat-drenched cotton. front to back, mouthing at the neck, arms locking tight, all for zhengting._

_example. ziyi, with a loose beige dress shirt, untucked and hanging around his velvet tapered pants. with long hair and an undercut, slicked back and braided, perfect for fingers to grab and to hold. hands large and gripping tight, long fingers bruising the skin on the small of zhengting’s back. neck dripping with perspiration from too many bodies and too many sensations. tongue tasting sweetness, teeth nipping at skin, and nose breathing in scents, unique to zhengting._

_example. yanjun, white sleeveless top and black jeans hidden beneath an oversized brown overcoat. cold stare, cold rings, cold aura. alone and not lonely, seated away from the dancing mob, cool under the air-conditioning and within the shadows. watching and waiting, for hands and mouths, for caressing and kissing. eyes roving, memorising; didn’t need to imagine undressing zhengting bare. tongue flicking out to lick his lips at the hundreds of ways he wanted zhengting._

_fleeting fairy, devious devil. graceful fingers tugging at shirts and belts, sweet smile beckoning for more than a kiss, glazed eyes promising transient times and transparent moments. full of half-truths and maybe-nots, already moving away when asked to stay. smoke and mirrors. shadows and lights. ethereal and beautiful. lovely and cruelly. translucent._

_making it so easy to fall in love. making it so hard to have it all._

_example. zhu zhengting._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the only one taken with zhengting and his second outfit during that last fanmeeting, am i?
> 
> clearly not *side eyes xukun, ziyi, and yanjun*


End file.
